Music meme
by Scorpius-Musique
Summary: Just as the title says, It's a music meme with my current OTP as the center! Enjoy !


**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any uta no prince-sama characters or the anime. If I did there would probably be more yaoi...**

**Alright Lets do this! Ichinose Tokiya x Ittoki Otoya**

* * *

**Song:** I hate everything about you **Artist:** Three Days Grace

Tokyia sneered at the sleeping face of his room mate. Ittoki Otoya was the the reason his face made such an expression; arguing for an hour over why the lyrics to a song Haruka wrote didn't sound right. They blamed each other of course.

The bluenette lied awake in bed hating the fact even after all the fighting he loved-no, hated everything about otoya.

So why did he love the red head so much? Only when he stopped to think about Otoya he know why. Even though Otoya hated him just as much, deep down inside, Tokiya knew the other loved him as well. So where did all this hate come from?

**Song:** Hello **Artist:** Evanescence

Otoya sat in a swing by the orphanage he lived by in the rain. Water dropped endlessly as his breath came out in soft shutters, he was alone again.

"Hello?" a voice called.

No one there to internally answer him.

"Come back the the building Otoya-chan..." a lady spoke to him. She held a hand for him, giving him that pity smile; he loathed it.

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken!" He yelled at the lady. She'd never understand losing her family and they left him behind with only his mind to speak with him.

"HELLO?! I'm still here!" he internally screamed hoping to hear someone called back.

**Song:** Lights **Artist:** Ellie Goulding

Otoya smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, lightly stroking strands of the older teen's hair. The bluenette opened an eye and watched the red heads smile widen, he couldn't help but smile back. They bobbed their heads as the music swished through out the room. The song currently playing in the boys dorm room was a song called "Lights".They had been listening to american music by chance when Otoya changed the radio station. The two lovers decided to listen and relax; get a feel for american music.

As side tracked as they were they ended up making out and cuddling the rest of the night.

**Song:** Escalon **Artist(?):** Bleach

Tokiya would never let anyone find out about his taste in Japanese-Mexican music. It was just too weird for anyone to find out, it seriously didn't fit his image at all! He was suppose to be cool, collected, somewhat nice and interactive with others, not Jap-mex music liking blue Popsicle head!

His mind reeled with possibilities of the rest of Starish finding out about his weird taste in some music! Ren's face would probably morph into that annoying smirk of his. Natsuki would just blink and smile, Syo would end up laughing, Haruka and Hijirikawa would be confused. Worst of all, Ittoki would have a huge smug smile on his face for converting his boyfriend into liking Jap-Mex Music.

**Song:** Too Close **Artist:** Alex Clare

Oh he had a huge crush, no make that super, mega, Godzilla sized crush on his room mate Ichinose Tokiya. Otoya didn't know what to but it felt like he was too close to love the bluenette. There was nothing he could really think of to make the situation better, he couldn't hide his weirdness any more. The best 1000% fool proof plan of his was to run away and hope Tokiya didn't notice.

"PLAN FAILED! ABORT MISSION!" his mind screamed as Tokiya and Haruka walked towards him later that day. With a pep rally pepping him up in his head, the red head walked towards the twosome.

He's on his way...

**Song:** Get In My Mouth **Artist:** Starkid

Otoya sing the lyrics seductively into his boyfriends ear, "Get in my mouth~"

Tokiya's face blossomed into a furious red and turned to his boyfriend who was swinging his hips. Noticing his blue haired lovers attention on him he continued to sing to the other. Otoya held in his amusement as the mid chorus came.

"Oh no it's a big fat spider, I'm so scared!" Otoya sang comically.

"He's gonna eat me and I"m gonna be so tasty-oh NO! Get in my mouth!" Toikya's face dropped from aroused to disbelief in milliseconds. "My life is over oh my god this spider is so cool!"

Embarrassed, the older boy tackled the younger, stopping the red head in mid sentence.

"You're fixing my little problem..." the singer growled.

"Yes, sir!" The other said with an amused smile.

**Song:** Keiko **Artist:** Houseki

They held each other as they danced slowly to the song. The music spilled from the speakers of their stereo and filled the room with voices of women. The lovers spun around in a slow circle as the song came to a end. Red eyes locked blue iris' and the younger boy in the pair smiled lovingly.

"I Love you Tokiya."

The older gave small grin, "And I You, Otoya."

They shared a kiss, small and chaste but none the less, full of love.

**Song:** When I get you alone **Artist: **Warblers

Otoya placed his arms around his boyfriend as they continued to kiss. Tokiya smirked as the younger gave a moan at the lack of air and used that moment to let his tongue slip in between the red heads lips. The submissive teen clung on tighter as the others wet muscle invaded his mouth. Otoya couldn't get enough his lover especially when he got him alone.

**Song:** Pandora hearts **Artist:** Yuki kajura-Pandora hearts OST

Tokiya sighed as he watched his boyfriend once again decide to watch anime than do his homework. For some reason the younger kept singing weird lyrics that he could sometimes understand but then not. What language was he singing?

"Otoya," he called to his lover.

The other lifted his head and smiled, "Yes?"

"What are you singing? Most of it doesn't sound Japanese." he fringed annoyance, though he eyes clearly shown curiosity.

The red head gave a grin. "It's a little something called the amazingness of Yuki Kajiura!"

**Song:** Getting married today **Artist:** Glee (vers.)

"NONONONONONONONO! I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"YOU ARE IF YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED!"

"THEN I WON'T!"

Ren resisted to face palm and rubbed his temples. "Listen Otoya, Tokiya will be waiting at the alter, to get married to you. How do you think he'd feel if you didn't show up?"

Otoya dropped his head in defeat. "Okay, put me in the damn dress."

"FINALLY!" the blonde cried.

Later that day, _Ichinose_ Otoya was pretty happy to have made the crowds jaws drop with shock and to have memorable wedding with Tokiya.

* * *

**AAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDD DDDDDDOOOOONNNNNEEEE! **

**I hoped you liked the dose of TokiyaxOtoya like I did! **

**Till next time (hopefully)**

**~Scorp **


End file.
